An example of such an electrical connector is shown in Patent Literature 1. In this type of electrical connector, it is attempted to reduce crosstalk generated between a pair of signal terminals by arranging a ground terminal between the pair of signal terminals, which are respectively connected to a twisted pair cable and used for transmission of a differential signal. In this case, the ground terminal is generally connected to a drain wire housed in the pair cable or is arranged without being connected to any portion when the drain wire is not used.